Hayate
[[Archivo:05410408532420876A0A456E81F159E0.jpg|thumb|300px|Hayate ilustrada por Shiina]]Hayate (疾風/ Vendaval) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 2 de agosto de 2008 y actualmente supera las 300 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Intérprete: Gackpo Camui, Hatsune Miku (Coros) Música y Letra: Nori-P Ilustración: Shiina *Youtube *Nicovideo Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kira Hyakka Ryoran Butokai feat. Camui Gackpo from Gackpoid Letra *Kanji y Romaji sacados de Your Vocaloid Song Database Kanji= 風よ爆ぜよ我と共に　帰る場所も今は遥か 遠く遠のく果ての果てへ　いつか響け歌声よ 閉じた瞼の先に瞬いた篝火 追いかけ迷う　あてどもなくただ独りで 真白　研いだはずの心が影絵の街塗り潰されて 灰に染まる前に　惑う弱さを切り裂いてゆけ 猛る雨に願う　conceal my tears 嵐　洗われる夜に 我は疾風　叫び歌え breaking my fears 刃抱いて　焔が燃え散るまで 過ぎた記憶は伸ばせど掴めぬ蜃気楼 望む行く手は叢雲に翳る十六夜 朱く錆びたままの心が触れた河の調べに気付く やがてこの身　指から零れ落ちる一握の砂 雲を越えて輝け　rising sun 切っ先は鈍らぬ様に 我は疾風　流れ歌えよ　ride on gust 刃掲げて　せせらぎ　海へ至れ （I sing and I shout and I swear it to the person who gave me the voice and mind. I change a wish of somebody into a song. delivers it to the end of the earth. Become a forerunner who opens the age. Carry on! believe in one's own edge.） Lalala... 雨と叫び　雲と流れ　月に歌い　土に還る 生きて伝え　死して遺す　紡ぐ絆　証 風よ翔けよ我と共に　辿る道に標残し 遠く遠のく果ての果てへ　いつか届けと…… Lalala... |-| Romaji= Kaze yo haze yo ware to tomoni kaeru basho mo ima wa haruka tooku toonoku hate no hate he itsuka hibike utagoe yo Toji ta mabuta no sakini ma wata ita kagaribi oi kake mayou atedomona kutada hitori de Masshiro toi dahazuno kokoro ga kagee no machi nuritsubusa rete hai ni soma ru mae ni madou yowasa wo kiri sai teyuke Takeru ame ni negau conceal my tears arashi arawa reru yoru ni ware wa hayate sakebi utae breaking my fears dai wa dai te honoo ga moe chiru made Sugi ta kioku wa noba sedo tsukame nu shinkirou nozomu yuku te wa murakumo ni kageru izayoi Aka ku sabi tamamano kokoro ga fureta kawa no shirabe ni kizuku yagatekono mi yubi kara kobore ochiru ichi aku no suna Kumo wo koe te kagayake rising sun kitsa kiwa nibura nu youni ware wa hayate nagare utae yo ride on gust dai wa kakage te seseragi umi he itare (I sing and I shout and I swear it to the person who gave me the voice and mind. I change a wish of somebody into a song. delivers it to the end of the earth. Become a forerunner who opens the age. Carry on! believe in one's own edge.) Lalala... Ame to sakebi kumo to nagare suki ni utai tsuchi ni kae ru iki te tsutae shishi te nokosu tsumugu kizuna karashi Kaze yo kake yo ware to tomoni tadoru michi ni shirube nokoshi tooku toonoku hate no hate he itsuka todoke to...... Lalala... |-| Español= Aún no la tenemos! Versiones Sucesivas Versión Modificada El 05 de Septiembre de 2008 el autor público una versión con ajustes de la canción, tales como: Adición de guitarra, revisión de timbre y corrección de mezcla, los cuales fueron realizados por el autor en conjunto con 808-P. Actualmente supera las 300.000 mil vistas en Nicovideo, al igual que el original. Esta versión es particularmente mas popular que la anterior. *Nicovideo Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *BUTTERFLY Categoría:Interpretada por Gackpoid Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008 Categoría:Salón de la Fama